Cammie and Zach: The Run of Life!
by GallagherGirl45
Summary: This is a follow up from my 'Truth or Dare' Story. Please read that before reading this story or it wont make any sense!
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie and Zach: The Run Of Life!**

**A.N.**** So, this is the first chapter for the new story that follows off from Truth or Dare! I will need your help in writing this story, i have an idea of where i want it to go, but i still need your guys help in what you want to happen in this story! Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter and this story and please let me know what you think of it! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1

Cammies P.O.V.

I've just reached the safe house in Tree Park Village. I can't believe i've run away again. What has my life come to, that i'm so used the running away and leaving people behind me that i dont even feel bad about leaving them behind!

So much has changed in so little time! 2 hours ago, i'd fooled myself into thinking that i was safe and that the Circle werent going to be chasing me anymore! I was just thinking of going to bed before Zach arrived when i heard a noise outside. I grabbed my stunning gun and stood by the door. I peeked out the peep hole to see Zach stood there, making sure the coast was clear.

"Whats the password?"

"Really Cammie?"

"Password!"

"MatthewRome"

At that i opened the door and let him in. As soon as he was in, i slammed the door, did up all the locks and jumped on Zach, hugging him tightly!

"I thought you weren't going to be leaving until tommorow? What are you doing here now?!"

"Your Mum and Steve were getting suspicious so i thought it be better i leave now. Also, i told Joe about the dead letter drop site you set up, he's really worried about you Cammie, and about breaking his promise to your dad about looking out for you. I didn't tell him the code, but i told hi to talk to girls, to tell them what he told me and that it would be up to them whether they let him in or not."

"Okay, but i dont want too many people to know about it Zach, theres probably some kind of technology out there somewhere that can trace where an updated was posted from!"

"I know Cam, this whole thing we're doing is dangerous, but as long as we stick together, we should be fine!"

"Yeah, i know Zach. Lets go to sleep, we have to be up early, so we can make a move early! I don't want to be staying in the same place for too long!"

Zach just nodded and i lead him into the bedroom, and set an alarm for 4:30am.

Zachs P.O.V.

There was an annoying buzzing ringing on the bedsite unit next to the bed. I felt a stirring next to me, and looked down to see Cammie waking up.

"Morning, beautiful"

"Good Morning yourself, handsome!"

I smiled and got ot of bed, heading towards to shower. After a very brief shower, i got dressed, while Cammie went and had her shower. After we were both dressed and had eaten some food, we double checked that we left no marks of us ever being here!

Once we were sure everything was as it was before we were here, we slipped out the door. First thing on our list to do was to find a car. We were walking down the street, making sure that no-body suspicious was about, but then again, its being 4:50am, theres not alot of people out and about at this time in the morning. Just up ahead i saw a car dealership.

"Cammie, what do you say to a litle 'Grand Theft Auto?"

**A.N. ****So, here we go! The first chapter, so like i said, it will follow off from Truth or Dare, but because it doesn't really have anything to do with the 'Truth or Dare' story, it seemed like the besst idea to change it. What do we think of this stroy? Sorry, for it being such a short chapter, but i really want to know your guys opinion on it, so please if you read this, review it with what you thought was good, what you'd improve and what you want to happen!**

**Happy Reading!**

**GallagherGirl45**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. ****So, sorry for the long wait. I decided to do a no technology week, no phone, laptop, tv, tablet anything! It was quite hard at first, but then i found it rather enjoyable! The good things, it does help your unread book collection go down! And i think i've got some ideas for this story now, i'm definately going to be taking in someones idea from on here! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! It might be a bit of a flickery chapter, but it all leads up to an EPIC conclusion when i finally decide to end this story! (Not for a while yet!)**

**Chapter 2!**

Bex's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Shes done it again! She's run away from us again! I know she had no choice but to runaway, but why couldnt she have taken us with her this time?! We would have a better chance of protecting her if we'd all gone together!

"Because if we'd all gone, then that would attract looks, with would cause curiosity, which will spread in gossip, which will get the COC, and she probably doesnt want to put us in harms way!"

"Was i speaking out loud again Liz?"

"No, i just know you too well. And its all you've been thinking about since she went!"

Just as i was about to answer back, someone burst through our door.

"Mr. Soloman? What are you doing? Cammies not here, you've all already searched our room and interagrated us! What more could you possibly want?" I near but shouted at him. I hadn't meant to shout, but emotions were running slightly high in our room!

Mr Soloman looked slighly ahasmed of himself - good!

"I just saw Zach, and he said that if i told you guys what i told him then you might help me out. This is verbaitem, excpet the names of course! Is there a way for me to contact her, girls? I need to know shes safe, not just for Rachel when she realises what shes done, but because i made a promise to Matt i would look out and look after her!"

WOW! Wasn't expecting that! Actually, speaking of Zach, i haven't seen him in a while!

"Back up a minute. You spoke Zach?"

"Yes, about 15 minutes ago, why?"

"He was supposed to come here straight, after his interagration in Rachels office!"

"Oh, i saw him as he was walking into his room and caught him there, although he did look like he was distracted by something."

He's hiding something! What is he hiding?!

"What are you hiding Joe?"

"Nothing! What are you on about Bex's?"

Mr. Soloman is probably one of the best spies i know, but even i could tell he was lying, by the slight increase in his pulse and the slight beam of sweat that was forming on his forehead!

"Cut the crap Soloman! You and i both know you are hiding something, now either you tell us the nice way, or, well you get the idea!"

"Fine! He's gone to meet Cammie! He wouldnt tell me where they were going or any main information, but i knew that he was going!"

That bastard! He wasnt supposed to leave until tommorw night! AND WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KIT HIM OUT SO WE COULD KEEP A TRACK OF THEM!

"But Bex, back on point please! Is there anyway for me to reach Cammie, to make sure that there safe?!"

Slightly distracted i answered back that there was a way, and that Liz was currently working on it. I vaguely saw Joe look at me, give me a slightly worried look and then walk out. I've got a feeling i'm going to be getting a few of those looks, after what happened to me the last time that Cammie left us behing, i bet there also going to up the security to stop anyone else getting out, 2 students escaping in one day can not be any good for a CIA training school!

Cammies P.O.V.

"Cammie, what do you say to a litle 'Grand Theft Auto?"

I knew what he meant, i could see the Car Dealership up ahead. To b honest, i wasn't too keen on stealing a car, but to be honest, i couldn't see any other option.

"Normally i would say Yes, but, seeing as our current perdicament, i don't see any other alternative. Feel Free Zach, nothing to falshy though please!"

Zach just flashed me a smile, and headed towards the car dealership, me towing behind me.

After Zach walking round the car dealership once, he had decided on the car that we would use. It wasn't too flashy. A Yellow Nissan 370Z, i have to admit it is quite a nice car, although i did have my eye on this Blue Ford Fiesta, but i was letting Zach choose.

Zach broke into the car and unlocked me door, i climbed in and put my seatbelt on, as Zach was hotwiring the car. 10 minutes later, we were about 10 miles away from Tree Park Village, on our who knows where. The next time we stop, i need to post on out website, to let the girls know i'm okay.

**A.N. So, there we go? What do we think? I'm going to try and do 2 different P.O.V. in each chapter! Please let me know what you think, what you thought the best bit was, what you think could be improved and then what you want to happen! I really appreciate all of you guys opinions and they really help me in writing my chapters! I only have the one question for you guys today, and that is; **

**What is your favourite quote you live by? **

**Now that could be a movie quote thats stuck by you, something your idol has said thats meant a lot to you or one that you see on facebook and twitter all the time that you think really applies to you. Mine always change day-to-day as i get e-mails with them in, Todays one is:**

**Once you replace negative thought with positive ones, you'll start having postive results. By Willie Nelson.**

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

**GallagherGirl45 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. ****So, here we go! Chapter 3! I know that on the last 2 chapters that some spelling hasn't been great, but my Spellcheck has broken, so annoying! But I will try my best on this one, and re-read to correct simple/stupid mistakes! So this chapter is mainly going to be Zach and Cammie's P.O.V. but I will try and get one of the others at the end, whether that be a Gallagher's or a Heist's. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3!

Cammie's P.O.V.

8 hours. Thats how long Zachs been driving! We headed west away from Tree Hill Village, then after an hour we then headed east for 2 hours, to then head west for another 1 and then to then go south for an hour and then north for a hour to then go west for the last 2 hours, i look over Zach, how has been non-stop driving for the 8 hours that we've been on the road. I've been volunteering to do some driving every hour but he always says that he his fine. Time to try again now.

"Zach, please let me do some driving. You have been driving straight for 8 hours, you have to be getting tired! I've been napping on and off for the whole trip! Just let me drive, even if its only for an hour!"

"Fine Cammie! To be honest, I am getting tired and could do a rest!"

Finally! I sighed as Zach pulled over on the road and got out, leaving his door open, while i did the same and we swapped seats!

"Just be careful, the gas pedal can be a bit strong and jolt you forward and the brake pedal is stiff so will stop suddenly if you press it down too hard!"

"Zach, i know how to drive! But thank you, now go to sleep!" I lent over and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek, and started the engine. I see what he means, this car has a lot power, i quickly out my seatbelt on and check that its safe for me to pull out!

I'd been driving for a few hours, with Zach sparko next to me, snoring slightly, when i checked in my mirror and noticed that a black sedan had been following us for an hour. I gently shook Zach awake.

"Whats up?" he asked rather groggily.

"The black car behind us, its been following us for an hour."

I saw Zach look at the car, eyeing every aspect of it and turned back to the road.

"Okay, i don't know who it is, its not a Circle or Blackthorne car and it doenst look like CIA, are you sure its not a Gallagher car?"

I double checked in the mirror, doesnt look like one of ours, we either have limosines or the Gallagher Vans. I told this to Zach, who nodded and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Okay Cammie, we need to switch seats, but i dont want to pull over and give who ever it is a chance to get us. This car has an automatic button doesnt it."

We both looked at the dash board and noticed it did, Zach pushed it and i took my foot off the clutch.

"Right, switch your foots over, and shift over towards my side. I'm going to take over the gas pedal, when my foots on the pedal, put your right foot, in the passenger side, when i say 'now', i'm going to need you to stand and lean forward. I'm going to slide over, into the drivers seat, when i'm sat there, you then sit full in the passengers seat, and i'll lose thsi loser behind us!"

This was a pretty elaborate plan, but if Zachs come up with it, then i'm sure it will go smoothly, i really hope it does anyway!

So, i swtiched my feet on the gas pedal,and shifted towards to passenger side. Zach then slipped his left leg behind me and put his foot behind mine on the gas pedal, Zach then shifted his foot upwards, effectively pushing my foot off. Now that his foot was on the pedal, i awkwardly put my right leg in the passenger side. Zach then said 'Now' and i lifted myself out of the drivers chair and leaned in towards the windscreen, i felt Zach slide past me into the drivers seat, and sort his feet out, i then shifted so my back was facing the passenger side, sat down in the chair and pulled my left leg over and put my seatbelt on.

I can't believe that actually worked! Zach then looked behind us in the mirror and put his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding away from the car, he then turned suddenly down a concealed road on the left and raced down the road, almost like he knew where he was going.

Kats P.O.V.

I was sat in the room with Gabs that Rachel had assigned us, me and Gabs were sharing, Hale, Simon, Angus and Hamish are all sharing a room as well. We had all argued that we were fine to share a room with all of us together, but Rachel didint want boys and girls to be sharing rooms!

Me and Gabs were sat on my bed, Gabs painting my nails, trying to get me to be a bit more girly, i was sat watching the TV, the news was on. Ever since Cammie and Zach had run-away we were all taking it in turns to watch the news to see if we could see there faces in the background on the news, or if anything came up that seemed like them. The news reporter was just saying someone about a celebrity wedding when she stopped mid-sentace, and put her finer in her ear, concentrating on someone.

"Okay viewers, we have some breaking news. There is a car chase between a Yellow Nissan 370Z and a black sedan in Charleston. Its is hightly suspected that the drivers are both young and are in the middle of the drag race. Police are asking if anyway watching has had the Yellow Nissan Stolen as there is no registed owner of it, the black sedan is a privately owned car that we are unable to say who owns the car. We will keep you... I'm sorry viewers, but i have just been informated that the yellow Nissan has disappered, but the black sedan is still following the same path. There are no known roads down that road, so officers are currently looking for somewere that the car could have gone, but there is no known roads down that road.."

I jumped up quickly, jolting Gabs, as she was doing my nails. That must have been Cammie and Zach. I quickly ran to the girls room. I didn't both the knock and just burst in, Gabs on my tail. Liz was sat re-reading a book, Macey was reading vogue magazine, and Bex was just laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. They all looked up as I burst in.

"I think I know where they are!"

**A.N. ****Hey hey heyyyyy! We have our 2nd cliff-hanger! WoooHooooo! So what did we think? I'm so excited to do the next chapter for this! You might get it sooner that you were thinking, that's how excited I am to do this! So, as I said in my AN at the top, I really tried with my spelling this time, and hopefully some way the check it because I really do hate having bad spelling, yet I'm not very good with spelling- try and work that one out! So, please review what you thought of this chapter, I'm trying to take every review into consideration, and hopefully by doing that I'll gain some of my old followers back. Speaking of followers, THANK YOU to everyone who's followed this story from the very beginning, from Truth or Dare and watched as the story has developed and grown! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I do have a question for you guys today! What makes you confused? Like, what subject makes you really confused, whether yours still in school and its something like... MATHS, that always used to confuse me massively, and when I passed my GCSE first time, both myself and the maths teacher were shocked! The current thing that's confuses me is... are you ready for it? ... EVERYTHING! I am so easily confused at the minute its not even funny! So, yeah please let me know! **

**Oh, and the last thing, who do you want my next One-Shot to be? It can with 2 characters, or a triangle and or whatever! Oh, and be creative with it!**

**Happy Reading! **

**GallagherGirl45! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. WOW, do i have some grovelling to do! I am so, so, so, so sorry about such a long wait! I started to read The Hunger Games trilogy and the Divergent trilogy after i updated that, so thats about the only thing i can think of to blame it on! Speaking of, have any of you read the Divergent trilogy?! They are amazing! Anyway back to the stroy, i will try and make this chapter _AMAZEBALLS_ to try and make up for my sudden dissapperence!

Happy Reading!

Chapter 4.

Bex's P.O.V.

I looked up as the door slung open, and Kat walked in, looking slightly shocked.

"I think i know where they are!" Kat near but shouted at us.

"What are you on about Kat?!"

"Cammie and Zach! I think i know where they are!"

This got everyones attention. I got up, pushed Kat into the room more and shut the door. Macey and Liz had also gotten up and were surrounding Kat and Gabs - she'd finally started to let us all call her that!

"How?"

"Well, it was my turn to be watching the news, so as Gabs was painting my nails and i was watching, the reporter was going about some stupid celebrity wedding, when she broke off mid-sentance and put her finger in her ear to listen more intensly to her ear piece, she then said that there was breaking news, that there was a car chase going on between a yellow nissan and a black sedan, and that police were following them, but then the yellow car suddenly vanished, but they didnt know where it could have gone, as there were no known roads where they were!"

"Thats all very helpful, and that does sound A LOT like Zach, but you didnt tell us where the car chase was!"

"Oh, Charleston."

As soon as she had said that, we were in action, getting the bags that we have pre-packed ready for a moment like this, double checking that the helicopter was still here so we could use it, and making sure we have different disgusies in our bags, ready to change in to when were out of Gallagher grounds.

I looked over and saw that Kat and Gabs were still stood where they were when they'd burst in.

"What are you doing?! Do you not want to come with us? You have 5 minutes to get ready and meet us by the helicopter! If you are not there on time, we will leave without you! Nothing, is going to stop us getting Cammie back!

"Macey, go and find Soloman, birng him up here so we can fill him in! He migth be able to get us out, easier than us having to sneak out, and we need to get the helicopter keys from him anyway!"

As soon as she'd left and shut the door, and walked over to Liz and hugged her.

"We're gonna get her back Lizzie, but what are we going to do with her?!"

Liz just hugged me tighter, saying " I don't know Bex, she can't come back or the circle will just take her, but i can't watch her walk away again, i just can't do that!"

As soon as we heard footsteps in the hallway outside we pulled apart, and made sure that we had everything packed that we needed. When Macey and Joe walked in, Joe took one look round the room and knew what was happening.

"Where is she? Where are we going?"

"Your not going! We are. You can't come Joe, it would be too suspicious if you came, and we need a coraspondece in the academy incase we need its help!"

"You can't leave me here Bex! I need to know she's safe! I need to be there, I need to help!"

"Soloman, you are going to be more help here! Diverting any efforts they have in trying to follow us or chase us! We're going to swallow tracking devises so that its easy for you to track us, and make sure that theres no-one following us or anything. Please Soloman, you are going to be a lot more helpful staying here and helping us from here!"

"OKay, fine. But i am not happy about this girls! What are you going to do when you find her? You can't bring her back here, the circle would take her, and my cabins out of bounds - they have people watching that since the last time she ran away!"

"Do you have any other safe houses Joe? Zach mentioned you had others, but never said where they were. I know my mum and dad have one, but i dont have keys for them, and they would definately turn us in!"

"I do have one other, its on Miami beach, you could take her there if you wanted?"

"YES! THAT is where she is going! I don't care what you say Bex!" Macey interjected.

"I guess thats where we're taking her. Could you right down directions for us, i can't put it in the satnav as it can be traced. " Joe then went and wrote down the directions as we finished packing.

Just as we finished packing, Joe finished writing down the directions. Kat and Gabs and the others came in the room then.

"Right, Liz over to you with the tracking devices."

"Tracking devices. You never mentioned tracking devices!" Kat said nervously.

"Well, of course Kat. Joe is going to stay and help us from here, but he'll need to know where we are to be able help effectively! Liz..."

"Right, well there quite simple really. There very small, so will be easy to swallow. Once swallowed, they will implant themseleves inside you, i had deactivation device, which i will use when we're out of danger on our home. We willl fill you on where we're taking them when we're on our way, but we need to get to the helicopter now!"

The girls looked one last time at Joe.

"I promise you Joe, we will not return until we know shes safe, and will keep you infomed in EVERYTHING! But you need to promise us something, if Rachel asks if you know where we are, you need to tell her 'No', i dont like to think that she would send the circle after us, but i didnt think she would give Cammie away to the cirlce."

"I know Bex, good luck"

And with that we left the room, and headed towards the helicopter. Once in the helipcopter, Macey and I acted pilots, and set the everything to what it needed to be. We looked round the grounds once more, not knowing when we would be here. Just as we were taking off, the doors opened, and Rachel, Steve and other circle member's came running towards us.

"Lets get in the air Macey." We both pulled the joy sticks up, and lifted off the ground, Rachel and the circle being seconds to slow. I looked down at Rachel with apologetic eyes, as i pressed the detonate button that destroyed any tracking devices on the Helicopters.

"Cammie, here we come!"

Cammie's P.O.V

We had been sat down the side road, of a side road, of a side road for one hour now, waiting for the sedan and police to stop driving past.

"Zach, what are we going to do, when we get caught, the girls are going to be looking for any signs of us on the news, and that chase certainly wouldnt have helped our case, or the circle is going to start coming for us. And, i'm not ashamed to admit this Zach, but i'm scared, i don't want to be caught by the cirlce, but i dont want them hurting my family!

"I know Cammie, but thats what i'm hoping for. The girls have probablely be taking it in turns to watch the news, so they dont miss anything, seeing the car chase they will know that it us, the girls and Joe are probably on there way her now, and going to take us to a safe house. Cammie, you are not going to get caught by the circle again, i won't let them take you, and i won't let them do anythingt thats going to hurt you!"

I then scotted closer to Zach, lent on him and said something, i dont think i've told him before.

"I love you, Zach" I didnt look at his face, i just looked out the window, being thankful that it was Zach that i was with.

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl"

We sat like that for a long time, so long it started to become dark outside. Just as i was about the fall asleep, lent against Zach, i saw a light in the sky, heading towards us, looking like it was trying to find somewhere to land.

I quickly shook Zach awake.

"Wake up Zach! I think we have company coming our way, and i dont know if its friend or foe!"

A.N. Oh My Gosh! I am so unbelievably sorry for such the long wait! I had this chapter half written, and then my laptop charger broke and i had to order a new one and wait for that to come which took forever! And then it was my 18th Birthday, and my party which i was busing playing and life just got a bit crazy at the moment, but i have finally finished this chapter! YAY! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and ANYTHING you'd like me to improve on, and if you think i'm taking too long to update, please feel free to nag at me, message me, constenly review that you want updates, anything thats going to get me to update!

Now, have any of you read Chris Colfer's books, 'The Land of Stories'? I got them for my birthday, and they are amazing! Literally, i cant think of any words to describe them, i cannot recommed them more!

I dont have any questions for you guys this time, but if you have any for me, please feel free to message me!

Happy Reading!

GallagherGirl45! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**** So, I know I have only just uploaded chapter 4, but I felt so bad about not updating in ages, I thought I would try and update again! So, please enjoy this next chapter, as requested I'm going to try and put as much drama in it as possible!**

Chapter 5.

Cammie P.O.V.

Me and Zach quietly got out of the car, got some weapons out of ours bags, and headed to where the thing was landing, it sounded like a helicopter, but I couldn't be sure. As we got closer, I could hear the sounds of the blades slowing down and knew for sure that it was a helicopter.

We slowly crept towards it, now having a visual on it. We got our weapons ready to shoot, when we heard the door open.

"Bex, did we have to go that fast! You know I get travel sickness when we're airborne!"

"Well, I'm sorry Liz, but I kind of wanted to get to our friends before they moved off to a new location!"

I looked at Zach, with a huge grin on, put our weapon's away and ran at them.

When they heard our footprints, we had 9 guns set on us!

"Really guys, I know your pissed that I ran away again, but do you really need to shoot us?" I asked sarcastically.

"Cammie! Zach!" I heard many different voices shout and run at us.

Once we'd both been bombarded with questions and hugs and I looked at the faces.

"Bex, where's Joe?"

"We left him at Gallagher, he wanted to come, but we needed someone to stay at Gallagher to make sure we're safe. Oh, and I'm going to need you to swallow these." And presented us with 2 small pill like things.

We both took one, and looked at Bex questionably.

"There trackers, only Joe knows about, there to keep an eye on, and let you know if any danger is coming at you. We all have them in us at the minute, so Joe can make sure we're safe, Liz had the deactivation device, so she can deactivate them when its safe to do so."

I looked at Zach, "It can't be bad to have a bit of help" and swallowed his. I then chucked mine in and swallowed, feeling it latch onto my stomach.

"How did you guys find us?"

"The car chase! Kat was watching the news to see if we could find anything that could be you, and what do you a know a car chase with Zach's dream car comes on, but then suddenly vanishes. Who else could it be?!"

"I told you Zach! Okay, buts the plan now? I am not going back to Gallagher, I am not going to be part of the circle!"

"Don't worry Cam, we have it sorted. We're going to take you to Joe's safe house in Miami. We would have taken you to the cabin, but its under surveillance from the COC so we're going to take you to this one. Now, go and get your stuff from your car, and get in the helicopter! The sooner we get you out of here, the sooner your safer!"

"Thanks Bex" I whispered in her ear, while giving her a hug. I missed this girl the most, she's like my sister!

I let Bex go and ran with Zach to the car and got our bags. When we got back, no-one was there, I looked at the helicopter and saw Bex and Macey going through the safety precautions. We headed towards the helicopter, I chucked my bag and started to climb in, I felt Zach helping and turned my head slightly to smile at him and climbed the rest of the way in, and went and sat next to Liz, with a spare seat next to it for Zach.

"Hey Liz, do you have a laptop with you?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"I need to put a post on the site. I'm sure Mum it checking it regularly, her and dad used to use it all the time when they were in the field, and when her and Solomon went on there own little mission, its the one i told you about that I would use to make sure that you know I'm safe."

"Oh sure, here you go" and handed me the laptop.

**_'Chameleon in love with her shadow for sale. In perfect health and no troubles with her. Needs to go somewhere safe, where she will be protected. No contact numbers, so please leave a message on here if interested.'_**

I asked Zach to read through the message, to make sure that it was okay to put up, and didn't give away to much. Zach gave it the go ahead and posted it. Hopefully, this will settle Mum and Joes worry.

Once I'd shut down the laptop, i gave it back to Liz and settled down on Zach's shoulder, to go sleep!

Joes P.O.V.

I was refreshing, and refreshing the dead drop website, to see if anything had been posted. After the 100th thousand time refreshing, I saw a post had been made. It said they were safe, and heading safe, they didn't have a safe line, so to post a message for her to get. I better show this Rachel, she's probably worried sick. I cleared my web history, and shut down my laptop, and went in search of Rachel. First stop, her office.

Just as I was entering, the Hall of History, Rachel said "Come in Joe." She really was amazing!

I entered her office and closed her door. She was alone, and looked terrible! She had huge bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, looked pale from lack eating probably and looked like she hadn't washed since that horrible evening!

"What can I help you with Joe? Have you come to shout at me, like everyone else for trying to give my daughter away to save hundred's of people as well, because if so, don't bother - I feel bad enough as it is!"

"No actually, I thought you might like to know that's she safe, and there's a way for you to be able to get a message to her! Or at least see her messages, I think you need to get the girls permission to post on the website."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I hope there tears of joy!

"Of course I do Joe! I feel terrible for what I did! I can't believe I was willing to give my only daughter, away to the COC, to save a bomb going off, I'm such a terrible mother!"

"Your not a bad mother, you were just trying to do what you thought was for the better good! Now, do you remember that website that you and Matt used to use to get messages to Cammie when you were in the field?"

"Of course, that's the same website we used when we were on the run last year!"

"Well have a look on there. Looks like your daughter really does follow in her fathers steps!"

Rachel's P.O.V.

"Well have a look on there. Looks like your daughter really does follow in her fathers steps!"

I opened up the website as Joe had told me to see and saw the message. Oh thank god she's safe, but where if she going that's safe?

"Joe, where this safe place she's going? She can't go to the cabin, it's being monitored, and I can't think of any that we have any more."

"I have one more safe house, in Miami. I told the girls to take them there and then come straight back, actually they should be arriving there soon! I need to go check something now, but you know where i am, if you want to get a message to her or you just want to talk."

I watched Joe walk out the room and wondered what was up with him, maybe he's just really worried about Cammie.

I re-read the message then and smiled, she really was taking off after her father.

Joe's P.O.V.

I got back to my office and looked at the radars of the trackers, i saw that 2 were stable, in Miami, and the others where moving, heading back to the mansion. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled a number.

"There at the destination, and have no idea that your on your way, it should be safe for you to get to her!"

"Thank You Joe, your doing the right thing!" and they hung up.

"I sure hope so." I said to myself quietly.

**A.N. So, there we go! What do you think?! 2 updates in one day! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review what you thought of this chapter.**

**Now, who do we want it to be that Joes just called? The choice is the COC or Matt! I know that in GG5 Cammie found Matts body, but I'm thinking that it was just a fake body, and that he's been alive the whole time, but I'm leaving it up to you what your want! So please let me know in a review and whoever gets the most votes wins! **

**No questions for you guys again this time, but if you have ANY for me, then again, please feel free to ask me :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**GallagherGirl45! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. ****So, i am really sorry that its taken me so long to update! I've just had a lot going on, a lot of really good stuff! So, I didnt really get many reviews on the previous chapter, so i have made my decision, but i'm not going to tell you who/what it is here, you're going to have read the chapter. But, I do have an amazing plan for this, and if you want to find out more just message me, because i don't want to spill the beans for those of you who don't want to know! So, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6!

Cammies P.O.V.

The girls had just left, and me and Zach were getting ourseleves settled in. How is it the Joe has such nice Safe Houses? Once we had got ourseleves settled, we started to check out what safety Joe had here. So, far we had found securtity cameras, which I'm sure where not connected to the main buildings security system, there were finger-print scanners on certains door handles and draws which stopped us looking in them.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7pm, and headed to the kitchin in search of some food. Zach followed me, and was checking the cupboards as i checked the fridge and freezer. Zach found some dried pasta in the cupboards and some packaged salad which when exposed to water turns into fresh salad.

"You go sit down Cam, i'll sort our tea."Zach told me. I wasn't really up for fighting so I just listened to Zach and went on sat down on the sofa which faced the kitchin and watced Zach cook. Its not something i noramlly do, but seeing as i can't see anything else for me to do, and we'd had quite a exciting day, it seemed like a good idea.

After about 5 minutes of watching Zach cook, someone rang the doorbell. I looked at Zach shocked, if someone had come to get us they wouldn't bother to ring the doorbell, but then who would know we were here anyway? I went and got a napotine patch, and Zach got a gun, and stood the other side of the door, so as to not be seen. I peeked throught the peep-hole, but could only see a baseball cap. Who the hell is this?! I looked at Zach again, and motioned towards the peep hole. Zach, moved over and looked through it and got the same confused look, and looked at me. He then moved back to where he was standing, and i prepared myself for whatever was on the other side of the door.

As i was mentally preparing myself, they rang the doorbell again - impatient much?! I then opened the door, and was definately not expecting what i saw. I stood, stock still, shocked. I must be imagaing things.

"Cammie? Cammie? Is everything okay? Cammie, talk to me!" I heard someone whispering next to me, so only i could hear, but i couldnt get my lips to move. I must be dreaming, this is the only possible explanation for what i'm actuallys seeing here!

"Well, are you going to invite me in, Cam?"

I felt my head nod and move aside as this person walked in. I felt Zach looking between me and our mystery guest, like me, trying to work out how this was possible. After, being in shock for however long it was, i finally came round to my senses. I went from shocked, to happy, to sad, to angry right a-back round to shocked.

I finally managed to find my voice and choke out a word, a never thought i'd say again.

"Dad?!"

"Yeah, its me, Cam-Bear!"

Joe's P.O.V.

I was watching the footage of the Miami safe house, when i saw Cam look up at Zach shocked. He must be there now then, probably rung the doorbell or something. Cammie, then ran off to the cupboard they'd put all their gear in, grabbed a gun and chucked it at Zach, and then grabbed a napotine patch for herself - she must be the one opening the door. Zach, then positioned himself behind the door, while Cammie stood infront of the door and peeped throught the peep hole. A look of confusion crossed her face, why is she confused? Surely, her of all people should recognise him! I saw he look at Zach and incline her head towards the peep hole. Zach moved forwards and looked through, getting the same confused face as Cammie had.

Zach then moved back to where he was stood, and Cam mentally prepare herself. She then opened the door. I could see the instant change in her. Her body became still, her breathing changed - she had gone into shock! Then, looking at Zach, i could see his lips moving ever so slightly, asking if shes okay, he's going to be good for her, he obvioulsy really cares.

After, another 5minutes her stood there that shocked, she finally came round when the guy at the door asked if she was going to let him in! Cam nodded, and moved aside slightly to let them in. I know now why they had that look of confusion on their face's, he was wearing a baseball cap the hide his face, until the door had been opened.

Once, the man had walked in, I saw Zach look between Cam and the man, trying to work out how it was possible. But, i wanted to concentrate more on Cammie's face. She was going from shocked, to happy, to sad to angry and then back to shocked. I finally saw her say one word, and that man answer.

God i hope Rachel never finds out.

A.N. So, i know this isn't as long as my normal chapters, but i felt like this was all i could get our of this chapter. The next chaoter, will however be more exciting/dramatic!

So, what did we think of this chapter, are we happt with what i chose or not? I really do need you guys to comment/review what you thought of this chapter, because if a lot of you are not happy with it, then i will obviously re-write and change it to how you want it, but because i only had one perosn review this chapter, i didnt know what you guys wanted to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

No questions for you today, but as always, if you have any for me, then please feel free to ask in a review, and if you do want to know what my plan for this story is then, please do just private messgae me, so i can let you know with out people who dont want to know finding out.

Happy Reading!

GallagherGirl45


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. ****Again, i am so sorry that this has taken so long to update! I dont really have a reason, i just havent had the urge to write, and i need to be in the right kind of mood to write. I'm going to try and make this chapter as good as i can, but please don't hate if its not amazing! The characters might seem a little out of character in this chapter, but i need them to be for this to work :)**

Chapter 7

Cammie's P.O.V.

Dad was sat on the sofa, and i was sat on the chair opposite, with Zach in the kitchin making tea. He knows its one of the only things that helps to calm me down. Dad, it's so werid thinking his name, when for so long i thought he was dead! He was just staring at me, taking everything in, looking from my hair, to my face, just looking at how much i had grown since he vanished.

Zach walked in with a small tray, with 3 mugs on, he placed one infront of dad with a small jug of milk and some sugar. Zach then passed me mine, milky with 2 sugars, and then took his off and put the tray next to his chair. I watched dad, as he poured in most of the milk, making it milky like mine and then added the 2 sugars, guess i found out where my tea likeage came from!

"So, are we just going to sit here like awkward ducks, or are we going to talk and ask questions?"

I looked at Dad, then Zach with my eyebrow rasied. Did we really just call us awkward ducks?! Zach looked at me and nodded, he then inclined his head slightly to Dad, telling me to ask him.

"No, will talk, but first, we need to disable all the security cameras, i dont want Joe watching this, and i'll check you over for differnet bugs and comms units, to make sure he's not listening through you!"

I saw Dad consider this for a moment, and look at me. One look at me, must have shown him how serious i was, as he let out a loud sigh, and stood up and walked over the where one of the cameras was and pulled it straight off the wall. Well, i guess thats one way of doing it!

After another 15 minutes, there was a pile of cameras, bugs, comms, sensors and other kind of device in a pile in the middle of the table where we were sitting.

"Are you ready to talk now Cam-Bear?"

Well, theres a question i've been asked a lot.

"Yes, i'm just gonna cut to the crap and ask the question we're both itching to know. How are you here? I saw your grave, Steve showed me the video of you dieing! I dont get it, your dead, your supposed to be dead! How are you sitting in front of me?!"

"Well, i planned it all with Joe. He helped me fake it all, but what steve showed you did happen. I did die Cam. And they did bury me. But Joe was hidden in thte forest, and as soon as he heard them leave he ran over, dug me up, brough me back and healed me."

Anger, thats all i could feel, he's been alive this whole time and he didnt come back, he didnt try to save me when they had me! And Joe?! He knew this whole time that he has still alive, and didnt tell us! Hit on Mum, as if he was never coming back!

"Wait, back up! You've been alive since that moment! Why didnt you come home, why didnt you try and rescue me when they had me, when they used the same tactics and tricks that they used on you on me. WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE?!"

I had enough at the moment, i just stood up, and walked into the bedroom, and locked the door, i did not want any company.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"...WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE?" she shouted, stood up, walked to the bedroom, locked and shut the door.

I looked at Matt, as he made a movement, to go and see if shes okay.

"Don't. I'll go. She's still in shock from finding out your alive, and then she finds out that you didnt help her when she needed you, and that you still stayed hidden and left her abandoned when you could have come back. Shes hurt."

And i went and stood by the door and knocked quietly. I put my ear against the door to see if i could hear anything. The sound of sobbing entered my ears, oh my poor Gallagher Girl.

"Who is it?" i heard her ask quietly.

"Its me" i replied, then heard get up and come unlock her door.

I opened the door, walked in closing the door after me. I just stood there, looking at her, how broken she was. I walked over, sat down beside her and just held her. This is what she needs right now.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

The door closed behind the Goode kid and i got my phone out, and hit speed dial number 2. It rung twice before he answered.

**"How's things going? I can't hear or see anything!"**

"I know, she made take the cameras, bugs, comms off and shut them down before we would talk."

**"Damn, she's good. definitely takes off of her father!"**

"Yeah, don't know whats going to happen here thought. She found out that you had brought me back to life and healed me, and then shouted at me asking why i hadnt rescued her from the circle, asking me why i wasnt there for her."

**"Damn, how did you answer that?"**

"I didnt get a chance to, she ran into her room before i got a chance. I went to follow her in, but the Goode kid stopped me and went instead."

**"He has a name Matt, Zach, and he's been bloody good for your daughter. When we went mad, with her hypnotism he stood by her side through it all!"**

"I know, i just wish it could have been me!"

_**"Who are you on the phone to Joe?" **_My heart just stopped. Rachel.

**"Thats a good question Richard, i will make sure i ask my 10th graders that"**

"I don't care what the consequences are Joe, i am coming out of hiding at the end of this, i want my family back now!" and hung up the phone.

A.N. I'm sorry for such the long wait and I'm sorry its such a short chapter! I really dont have an excuse so hate me as much as you want! I hope you like this chapter. **Start of rany** I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! I KEEP ASKING BUT NO-ONE IS TELLING ME! I CAN'T MAKE THIS STORY AMAZING IF YOU I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! ** Rant over!**

Happy Reading!

GallagherGirl45


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. ****So, i finally got around to updating this story, and got no reviews on it !:( BUT, i am resiliant, and packed with a brand new spanking laptop am better than ever! So, i hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be a tad sentimental but i'm going to try and make it good, but you never know what will happen! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 8!**

Matt P.O.V.

After leaving Cam and this Zach guy alone for 30 minutes, i decided enough was enough. I stood up from the couch and went over to the door they had both gone through. I stood outside and listened, but couldnt hear anything so knocked on the door. I heard faint whispering, and foot steps walking my way. The door opened, revealing my not so baby girl. I felt my heart smash.

"Honey, i am so sorry"

With those words, she collapsed into my arms, and whispered, "It really is you". and starterd sobbing into my shoulder. I picked her up in my arms, and carried her over the sofa, where i sat with her in my lap. Zach, went into the kitchin and busied himself with cooking. After about 5 minutes of Cam crying into my shoulder, she started to calm down. She twisted herself into a comfier postion, but stayed on me.

"Why didn't you come and save me Daddy?"

"This is going to sound terrible honey, but i honestly didnt know they had you! I'd heard rumers, that they had a new hostage, a young girl but i had no idea it was you!"

"But, how could you not know it was me? Weren't you undercover with them?"

"No, honey. I've been in hiding, waiting for the right moment to come out. Watitng to see if i would get my chance at stopping and finishing them for good. And then, i was going to come home, and complete the family, finally."

"But, when you heard that they had a young girl, did you not worry that it might be me?"

"It did worry me, after all - they didnt get from me what they wanted. It did worry me that they might try and get it from you. But then thought if it was you, they would be shouting your name around, bragging about having another Morgan in their mist! The Morgan name is very profound with the Circle!"

She chunkled lightly and worked her arm out loosely, and came out with her phone. She looked down and frowened. Out of habit, i looked down, she had 10 missed call a girl called Bex, a hack attempt from girl called Liz and several rude messages from one called Macey.

"Are they your friends?"

"Nah, sisters." I looked down shocked! Had Rachel really gotten over me that quickly?

"Sisters?!"

"Yeah, they go, well went to Gallagher with me!"

"Dont talk like that Gallagher Girl! We'll get back there"

"What do you mean went? Why will you get back there? Why cant you be there now?"

"Well, i ran away to try and find some answers and to keep everyone safe, and thats when i got caught, torutuned and stuff. Managed to escape, and contact mum to come and get me, but one of the circle had set up residence within Gallagher and kept me, i dont know the best way to put it, hyptonised i guess, and where tracking my every movement. When we finally had that sorted, it was Summer break, and Mum gave me permisson to spend it with Macey at her beach house, and we had a truth or dare party with everyone there, like my gallagher sisters, Zachs school brothers and some of maceys other friends. Well after a while of playing, i felt like i was being watched and Cathrine was there and a whole lot of stuff happened. And, well basically Dr. Steve demaned that we release Cathrine back into his custody, and Mum to hand over custody of me to Steve, Cathrine and the Circle."

I suddenly felt very serious, this wasnt going where i thought it was going was it?!

"Cameron, what has this got to do with you running away, again if i may ask?"

"Well, Steve threatend the blow up 3 towns if they didnt do it. Obviously, mum wasnt going to allow that, and she tried to talk him out of it, but it wouldn't negotiate so she was going to hand over the custodys. I wasn't down for that, a life full of torture - no thanks! So, i ran away to save my life!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that your Mother was willingly to hand you over to the Circle?! The same people that all she knows killed your father?!"

"Yes, to save the lives of millions of people!"

"Well, i'm glad i revelaved myself to you now!"

"Same, Daddy! Now, smile!" and held her phone up with us on the screen. I had a very confused look on my face, when the phone flashed and blinded me for a moment.

"What are you doing Cam?!"

"I took a selfie of us, its the latest trend. And don't worry, this is the most secure phone ever, it tells you if someone is tracking your phone, and when someone tries to hack it. Me and Liz made it, but i added a few extra bits that she doesnt know about, thats why shes not able to hack it."

"And, who are you going to send that to?"

"My sister, so they know im safe, and finally finished my mission!"

She then opened up a group message, selected the picture sent it to them and captioned it 'Mission succeded', and closed down the phone.

"Well, now we have all the seriousious out of the way, why don't you tell us all about what you've been up to."

"Theres, not alot to say really"

Bex's P.O.V.

I was sat in the room, with Macey and Liz when out phones all beeped. I looked down at my phone and had a message from Cammie.

"Hey guys, did you get a message from Cammie?"

"Yeah, have you opened it?"

"No, lets do it together"

So we all stood in a group in the middleof the room, phones in the middle, and opened up the chat. There was a picture of Cammie with a confused looking man.

"Hey guys, that man kind of lookes like Cammies dad, dont you think?" Liz said, sounding a confused and giddy.

"It kind of does. I'm going to call her" and hit to call sender button.

After a few rings, she finally picked up.

**"Hey Bex!"**

"Dont Hey Bex me! Who is that man in your picture?! That kind of looks like Matt, but that can't be because we found his grave!"

**"I know Bex, but it is! Joe was hidden in the forest, and went and saved him and brought him back to life, and has helped keep him hidden since then!"**

"Cam, if your dad is alive, why didnt he come and help you when you were kidnapped by the cirlce?!"

**"He didnt know it was me!"**

"How could he not know it was you?"

**"Because he was in hiding! He heard that there was a new hostage, a young girl, but they werent using names!"**

The door opened revealing Mrs. Morgan.

"Hey Bex, i had a notification come up on my computer, saying that an unkown device being using up here. Clearly its you, but who are you on the phone to?"

"Oh, no-one Mrs. Morgan, it doesnt matter." and i hung the phone up on Cammie.

Mrs Morgan, turned to leave, but an idea popped into my head.

"Oh, Mrs. Morgan, can we take a trip into town. Its one of my cousins birthdays coming up and i need to buy them a birthday present."

Mrs. Morgan looked at me curiously, but nodded. "Yes, Bex, that is fine, just be back before its dark and take Macey and Liz with you.

We got ready to leave, and left. Time to call Cammie privately and get all the gossip!

**A.N. So, what do we think? I dont know what i think of this chapter, i like it but i don't know if it flows right. So please let me know what you think of ths chapter!**

**Happy Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. ****So, i'm trying to keep my promise and update at least once a month, but i'm finding it kind of hard to get the motivation to write, when NO-ONE REVIEWED THE LAST FEW CHAPTER! I know it took me a while to update from last year, but still, 1 review would be nice! I'm going to try and make this chapter as good as possible, but please be kind!**

**Chapter 9!**

Bex's P.O.V.

We had just finished walking into town, and had sat down on the bench that Mr Smith had lectured us on, when we had, had out first real coveops lesson!

"It's so werid being sat on this bench! I mean, the last time we were sat on this bench we had no experience in coveosp, and now we're using our experiences to try and find out missing best friend... again"

"I know Liz, its crazy"

"Yeah, well last time, we weren't even friends! I can't believe i didnt really like you guys back then!"

"I know, so much has changed, all for the better though!"

"Definately, where would we be without our fashion guro!"

"Right, so can we call Cammie now? Find out the full story of whats going on!"

I found Cammies number in my phone and hit call, then putting it on speaker so we can all hear. Cammie answered on the third ring.

"Rebecca Baxter! Who do you think you are hanging up on me! I was just to tell you the best thing, other than Zach to ever happen to me, and you HANG UP ON ME!"

"Woah! Cam! Your mum walked into the room and i didnt think you would want her knowing!"

"Oh, well, erm sorry Bex."

"Thats okay, you forgiven! Sooooo, carry on with your story"

"So, yeah they werent using names in the base when they had me, so my dad heard they had someone but he didnt know it was me! Otherwise, of course he would come and have resuced me!"

"Cam, thats ridculous! Why would they not shout about having you! You were like a trouphy to them!"

"Yes, but think about how desperate you all were to find me, when i ran off! If they had been shouting my name around you would have found me and taken me!"

"But Cam, YOUR A MORGAN! You had the list in your head, i don't understand why they wouldnt have shouted about having you in their grasp!"

"Because there not stupid! Think of how clever Cathrine was, and she was only a lower level leader!"

I had to admit, she had a point there! Oh god this was so confusing!

"Gosh Cam! Why can't you just tell us where you are?! That would make solving this so much easier! Think how well we solve things out when we work together!"

"I know Bex, but i can't! I can't risk you spilling and letting my mum know where i am!"

"I know, but... Cam, i'm gonna have to call you back later, or another day. I just spotted a pair of eyes on me, and i dont know if they've been watching the while time or not!" and hung up the phone on Cammie, for the 2nd time today!

"What can you see Bex?"

I just kept staring at the bench, to the left of being opposite to us. Where am women and strong represented Mrs. Morgan was sat, looking anywhere but us, but had been staring dead on, just 1 minute ago. I felt Macey and Liz follow my eye line, and heard Liz gasp, and Macey's face paled.

"Guys, i think its time to find a present for my cousin, after talking to her and finding out what she wants, i think its only fair to get her something that she wants!"

And with that we stood and walked towards the shops, looking for something for a fake cousins birthday!

**A.N. I know its short, but i really struggled writing this chapter. Its taken me and few days to try and write it but i'm really trying to keep to my rule of updating once a month! I'm also, going to only update after at least 5 reviews/comments! I need you guy's help to make this story the best it can be, and i need your help and ideas to do that! Please please please review/comment on this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. ****So, I finally got a review! It's amazing how motivating, getting a review can be! Going to try and catch up on the other characters in this chapter, and am thinking I might bring Cammie, Zach and Matt back to Gallagher to kick Dr. Steve's butt! Hope you like this chapter, please review this so I know what you think!**

**Chapter 10!**

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't believe I let them spot me! I am a trained, retired operative! Hell, Matt and I were unstoppable, we were never beaten! How could I let myself be seen! I just couldn't believe what I was reading! They were talking about Cam! They wanted to know why someone didn't rescue her, when she was in the hands of the circle. But the only people I was aware of trying to find Cammie when she ran off were us! I'm so confused, the only other person that would want to try and get her out of there grips would be Matt, but there's no possible way that it could be him because he's gone. And why am I not allowed to know about this! Surely I would be able to help them! I make a mental note to ask them about it, subtly, and sit and watch the girls go off to buy Bex's "cousin" a birthday present – I had already called Grace to ask her to pass on my wishes to her niece, to which Grace asked what I was on about!

I rethink about the conversation the girls had with Cam. They had an interesting point, why weren't the Circle shouting about having Cammie? Why didn't I think about that when we were looking for Cam the first time? The only time I know about the circle shouting about having a prisoner was then they had Matt, they must have learnt their lesson about shouting about prisoners. I mean, if Matt were alive, and knew that the circle had Cam, they would be no stopping him from braking in and rescuing her, he would know where all the bases are! I wonder what they were shouting about though. I mean, everyone seemed to know that they had a very special prisoner, unless they were shouting about having someone, but not knowing any names! All this thinking of Matt, makes me think of all the times I think I've seen him, since he went missing, knowing that it wasn't him but always hoping. Unless, no it's not possible. Joe would have told me, he was Matt's best friend. But, I can't think of another answer, Matt, is the only other person I can think of that would want to recuse Cam as well!

I pull my phone out and hit speed-dial for Joe's number. He answered on the third ring.

"**Hey babe, you okay?"**

"Erm, not really honey, I need to ask you something."

"**Err, okay sure**" Hmm, that doesn't sound very confident, normally he's fine with me asking him questions.

"Okay, well I followed the girls into town like I said, and they phoned Cammie, and were talking about why a special man didn't rescue Cammie, but the only people we were aware of trying to recuse Cam were us! But then I started thinking of all the times I thought I'd seen Matt over the years, and thinking that it can't possibly be him because he was gone, but then I started putting the puzzle pieces together, so I'm going to ask you something Joe, and I really need you to be honest with me. Is Matt still alive?!"

"**I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Rachel, he made me**" I hung up before he could finish the sentence! I can't believe it! He kept the fact that my husband is still alive from me for YEARS!"

Kat's P.O.V.

We'd been gone from Gallagher for a few hours now. Macey and her friends had been hibernating in there room, trying to think of where Cammie could be, and how to recuse her, and all we were doing is sitting there collecting dust. So I spoke the crew and we all decided it would be best if he we took things into our own hands. We were currently on our way to Malibu, to Macey's beach house to see if we could find some clues as to where they could be. Our next stop after this is Mr. Solomon's cabin in the woods, Bex told us that, that is where Cam ran to the last time she ran off and we thought we might be able to find something there. I know the spies already checked it out, but as thieves, we find different stuff to them! I can't believe my Dad didn't believe me about Steve.

"**What's on your mind, sugar pop?"** Hale asks sitting down next to me.

"Just can't believe how crazy world is right now!"

"**I know, but that's not the only thing on your mind right now! Tell me, I might be able to help!"**

"It's stupid, but I just can't believe that my Dad didn't believe me about Steve! Why would I lie to him! I mean, I know that I'm in a lying business, but we always had this policy that we wouldn't lie to each other! And he just straight out disregards me completely!"

"**Kat, honey, see it from his side of things, your trying to tell him that someone who he's known for most of his life, how in his eyes is a respectable school principle, is trying to kidnap your new found spy friend, who he had already kidnapped and hypnotized? You got to admit, it does sound a little crazy!"**

"I know, but why would I make it up? I only met the guy once before now! I barely know him!"

"**I know Kat, I guess we just got to find some proof of him!"**

"Let's hope our search does just that!"

After another 1 hour in the plane we finally landed in the field near Macey's beach house. We walked to her house, and Angus managed to get us in without the alarms going off. We started to search the house, after about half an hour, Gabs shouted out to all of us.

"_Hey guys, I might have found something!"_

Hale and myself went over the where Gabs was to see what she was on about. There was a leaflet about Alaska.

"What is it Gabs?"

"_This leaflet, doesn't Cam's grandparents live in Alaska? Wouldn't it make sense for Cam to go and stay with her grandparents?"_

"I don't know Gabs, just because whenever we're in trouble we go and stay with Uncle Bobby, doesn't mean everyone else is like that. Also, I think that if she was staying with her grandparents, when Rachel called them, they would have said, don't you think?"

"_Yeah I guess."_

I decided to call time on the search of Macey's beach house, we were all here before she was taken, and we shouldn't have known that there wouldn't be anything here but we had to look. But this cabin in the woods, I have a really good feeling about it.

Cammie's P.O.V.

After the phone call to Bex, I'm starting to get a bit worried. What if she finds out that Dad, is alive, she'll go through the same emotions that I went through when I first found out. Dad was in the other room and it was just me and Zach. He had been busying himself in the kitchen while I was sat thinking, but felt him sit down next me, putting,his arm round me and pulling me into him.

"What's on your mind Gallagher Girl?"

"I'm worried Zach, what happens if Mum puts the puzzle pieces together and guesses that Dads still alive?! Bex said that she had spotted eyes on her while they were on the phone to me in the Roseville village, I bet you any money that was mum following them, knowing that they were going to be on the phone to me! She's an intelligent women Zach, she's going to be able to work it out!"

"Then, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it! There's no point worrying about it now, we don't know if she even knows that Matts alive yet! And, I'm sure that your dad would love to have his family back together!"

"Yeah, that's another problem Zach! She's married to Joe now! What's he going to do when he finds out that his best friend married his wife?!"

"Joe married your mum?!" I whipped my head round to look at Dad and saw his face look heartbroken. As I was looking at Dad, I heard Zach's phone ring and him answer it. As Zach was on the phone, I walked over to Dad and hugged him, and whispered into his ear.

"You were gone for so long Dad, we thought you were dead, and mum moved on, and Joe was around, looking out and looking after us, he's been so good to her, and me, trying to protect me from the circle!"

Just as dad was about the reply, Zach interrupted him.

"Cam, I think we might have a problem!"

**A.N. ****DUN DUN DUHHHHH! What do you think the problem is? What did you think of this chapter? I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, and tried to catch up on all the characters – what did you think of Kat and her gang going on their mission to find Cammie?! Please let me know what you think, and what you want to happen!**

**Love GallagherGirl45 xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. ****Well, look at me go! 2 updates on one weekend! I am on a roll! I just had the urge to write, but was going out for the day on Sunday down to The New Forest where some of my family live, so thought why not spend the journey writing?! So, hope you enjoy this chapter"**

**Chapter 11.**

Cammie's P.O.V.

"What do you mean we have a problem?"

"Well, that was Joe on the phone, it would seem that Rachel has found out that Matt is still alive."

"Rachel knows I'm alive?! Why in the hell would she marry Joe if she knew that I was still alive?! Why would Joe marry her?!"

"I don't know Dad! We all thought you were dead and weren't coming back, and Joe fell in love with mum, and she him. She still loves you of course, you will always have a special place in her heard – she still wears you clothes for god's sake!"

"Guys focus! Rachel knows that you're alive Matt, which means she is going to try even harder to try and find us, which puts us in trouble! If the circle find out that you're still alive Matt, they're going to double up on their search for you! I know how the circle works, if they find out that someone they thought they killed is out and about, alive they are going to do everything in their power to find and them and sort out the problem!"

"So we need to lie extra low! I'm going to put a message on the site, to say that we're laying low and won't be making any contact for a while."

I got to work on putting the message on the website, making sure it would popup on the girl's laptop or phone, the message read:

This lovely house benefits from having a garden and jungle themed green house with an extensive collection of chameleon families which make interesting shadows. The family do not wish for you to contact them personally, they will find a way on contacting you themselves, whether it be through there estate agent, or other means. But do not worry, they will be in contact with you, when they need to be.

"Hey Zach, can you just come and check this message, make sure that it covers everything they need to know." Zach nods, and saunters over, and skims through the message.

"Its fine Cam, covers everything that they need to know." I nod in response and click admit. I hope they understand it.

Kats P.O.V.

We had just reached the cabin, we had been warned to take extra pre-cautions as this is Joes Safe house! Once we had safely made it to the house, Angus got to work on getting us into the house, while I quickly checked to see if there might be a key that we could use.

"Kat, was the alarm code again?"

"2569JSM"

"Cool, we're going to be in, in just a moment"

I nod, while everyone else gathers round, I really hope there's a clue here! After another minute of waiting, Angus finally got the door open and I entered the code before the alarm went off and alerted Joe that someone was here, that's the last thing we need – Joe knowing that we've broken into his safe house!

"Right, Angus and Hamish, you take the bedrooms, Simon and Gabs take the living room, Hale and I will take the Kitchen and Entrance. Go!" Everyone split off to their different areas. About 2 minutes after everyone had split off, I started to get an uneasy feeling in my gut, I looked over the hale and saw that he had an uneasy look on his face as well.

"Kat, please tell me you have an uneasy feeling in your gut, and it's not just me being silly!"

"No Hale, I do. You check on the boys, I'll check Gabs and Simon" and headed off to where they had gone, it didn't take me long to find out what had happened. As soon as I walked into the room, I was meant by Gabs and Simon, being held with their arms behinds the backs, gags over the mouth and the look of utter panic in their eyes!

"HALE!" But before I could run to him, someone grabbed my arms from behind me and put something over my mouth.

"We meet again, Kitty Kat" I felt a shiver run through my back, I turned my head slightly, and saw a mass of red hair, it looks like Zach's mum had escaped, again. We were forced to our feet and walked out to the entrance, where we met up with the others. I looked Hale in the eyes, and saw a look in his eyes that gave me hope. He gave me a subtle wink, and let himself be dragged away to a waiting van, god I hope Hale knows what he's doing."

Rachel's P.O.V.

I was sat in my office, looking at the dead drop website, waiting for Abby. I called her as well as I had the alert popup on my phone. I heard my office door open and shut and my sister's cheery voice.

"What's up Sis?"

I didn't respond, I just stayed looking at the computer screen and pointed at it for Abby. She walked over, looked at the screen and let out a slight gasp. I guess she didn't know that Cammie knew about the website.

"Hold up, I don't understand. What does she mean by chameleons family? And Making strange shadows?"

I let out a heavy sigh and looked up at my sister,

"You might need to sit down for this Abby." She gave me a strange look, but did as I had said, walking round my desk and sitting in one of the chairs. I let out another heavy sign and got ready to tell Abby, my shocking news.

"Okay, well obviously you know that 'Chameleon' and 'Shadow' or Cam's and Zach's code names, but what I think she means by Chameleons family, would be Matt. This is going to shock you Abby, but I need to be able to talk to my sister about it. Matt is alive. Joe knew about it, and kept it from me. He's revealed himself to Cammie, and is with her now, wherever she is. I don't know what to do Abby! I just found out that my supposed dead husband is alive, and that my currant husband has kept it from me for years!" I finally looked up at my sister and saw that she had a very shocked look on her face, and looked very pale. I gave her a minute and watched a show of emotions on her face, she had gone from shocked, to happy, back to shocked, and finally mad. In fact, not just mad, but very angry. I quickly pressed a button under my desk which would lock the door, and just in time as Abby had jumped over from her seat and was trying to open the door.

"Goddam it Rachel! Hope this door and let me go and kill him!"

"No Abby! You need to calm down, I have a plan!"

To which she turned around and smiled, seeing the determined look on my face.

**A.N.**** So, that's 2 updates in one weekend! Aren't you proud? What did you think of this chapter? I tried to keep up with all the different characters, I don't like it when I feel like I'm ignoring some of the characters! So, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, anything you would like improving or if you have any questions about the characters, let me know and I'll let you know in a PM. **

**Happy Reading,**

**GallagherGirl45 x**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hi guys,

I know I have been MIA lately, and the truth is life got a bit crazy for me, and I started a new course, and had a boyfriend, then broke up with said boyfriend and starting physiotherapy, so its all just been a bit crazy!

Now, I have been trying to think of what to do next on this story but I am really struggling for ideas. I an currently re-reading the Gallagher Girl book series to try and get an idea of what to do, and have read some other fanfic's on here but nothing it shouting out to.

So, with this in mind, I propose a competition to any loyal readers! If you have an idea of where you want this story to go, any ideas on how to get back into the writing frame of mind or even an idea on just what you want the end result to be. I will read through all these ideas and will get in contact with the winner and will probably stay in contact with you while writing this story. This competition will run until the end of the year when I have a weeks holiday from work and will be able to sit and read through the messages and ideas and really get an idea for what to do with this story.

Finally, I would just like the thank you al for your patience with this story and for sticking with it, even though I am AWFUL with updates!

So, I hope you all have a very, very Merry Christmas, and please do get your ideas into me!

GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!

GallagherGirl45 xx


End file.
